


逃

by 1qiqiguai1



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1qiqiguai1/pseuds/1qiqiguai1
Kudos: 6





	逃

1.

他眼泪婆娑，双腿大张着，以无比淫靡的姿势，迎接男人火热如铁的不断撞击。

“啊……不要了……”

用力到几乎泛白的手指，紧紧搂住了男人的颈部，像将要溺水的人一样，细细颤抖起来。

高楼落地窗前，距离的概念早已抛诸脑后，地板与皮肤摩擦出的灼痛感已完全失去知觉，月亮挂在天边，亦显得好遥远。

溃散的瞳眸里，充盈着情欲迷乱的狂潮，王一博全身热得就像火烧，脸红得几乎能滴出血来。

他闭了闭眼，身边的真实世界，已完全和自己隔离，只剩下眼前这个正在和他抵死缠绵的男人。

什么都看不到、什么都听不到，王一博的脸上，已是完全被情欲所惑的迷乱。

“宝贝，你的小穴夹得我好紧……真有那么爽吗？”

以情欲之火折磨他的男人，英俊强悍的脸上露出一丝邪邪笑意，抱起他将他的背抵在落地窗上，又是一个猛力的撞击，将火热的欲望直刺到她体内最深处。

“你就这么想要我吗？”

男人的嗓音低沈浑厚，因过分昂扬的欲望而有点沙哑，他的强力进犯让王一博全身发热，下面疼的同时又泛来阵阵爽意。

“不要……太深了……啊啊……”

王一博惊喘着，敏感的内壁承受不了过多疯狂的攻击，阵阵直沖脑髓的快感，硬逼出了眼角的串串泪珠。

他上身仍穿戴整齐，白色的衬衣衬得他性感又禁欲，但他的裤子此刻早已不知所踪，两条修长腿紧紧夹住男人强健的腰部，随着男人每一次插入，任由他直捣黄龙，侵犯体内最柔软的花心深处。

而他每一次抽出，他的体内仿佛有自我意识般，恋恋不舍地缠住他不放。

他的双手像柔韧的蔓条，紧紧缠着男人的颈项，指尖插入男人的发间，脸颊则紧贴着他线条深刻的脸，无意识地以自己滚烫的脸，不断磨蹭着他。

王一博知道自己此时的模样必是伤风败俗、淫乱之极。更要命的是，他的进犯令他口干舌燥、浑身酥软，交合处甚至传来阵阵水声。

身体会出现这种反应，令他羞愤欲死。

“一博，你不诚实哦。嘴上说着不要，这下面可是咬的紧呢~”

肖战发出低低的笑声，把他紧紧压在落地窗上，两手按在他的两侧，将王一博困在自己和玻璃之间，又是一个猛力，狂野地撞击到他又湿又热的敏感点。

“啊啊……”王一博除了惊喘，再也发不出别的声音。

极度的羞耻，却让已经火热的身体变得更加淫荡，后穴不断蠕动，将深插在里面的火热牢牢吸住。

“你的里面好热啊宝贝……”肖战赞叹道。

他衣着整齐，即使在狂野的原始律动中，仍是笃定沈稳、掌控大局。

王一博听不得肖战说的骚话，不满得舔了舔嘴唇。

洁白的贝齿，衬着小小的舌头，只这么一个动作，便让肖战内心一荡，欲火大炽。

“宝贝，我们换个姿势。”

突然，肖战一把将他抱起，往房间里走去，边走，仍然继续在王一博体内抽插着。

“啊……不要……”

姿势的突然改变，让体内的火热更微妙地探入了内部，摩擦着敏感的内壁。

“唔……”王一博连连惊喘，眼角又坠下大量泪花。

当关上卧室门后，肖战突然发现王一博似乎有些害怕，将他抱得更紧，连带夹紧了他的欲望，让他浑身舒爽。

王一博很怕黑，黑暗带来的恐惧和快感混杂在一起，带给他额外的刺激，快意和惧意同时煎熬着他，令他混乱无措，却也引发了更多愉悦。

“不要……不要离开我……抱紧我……”

他像八爪章鱼一样，紧紧缠住肖战不放，连火热的嫩壁都紧紧吸附住肖战的下体。

到这个时候，他再也顾不得什么羞耻，只知道遵循内心最忠实的感受。

他觉得自己快疯了，火热的身体再也无法承受过多的快感，全化为眼角多余的水分。

现在王一博就像一条缺水的鱼，而肖战的怀抱，是唯一安全的水泽之乡。

“帮帮我……战哥……快……帮帮我……”王一博抱紧他，摇头哭喊着。

“一博，别怕……我会一直陪着你的……”肖战低沉磁性的声音，仿佛是他此刻唯一的救赎。

肖战把王一博轻轻放在了床上，自己也欺身上前打量着他此刻迷乱的眼睛、高挺的鼻梁、然后视线落在了他因喘息而微张的嘴唇上。

“唔！...”王一博被吻住嘴唇的同时，肖战猛地掰开他的腿再次沖入他的体内。

激烈的情事仿佛无休无止，熊熊的火苗在两具滚烫的躯体间燃烧出明亮疯狂的焰火，让沉浸在原始律动的两人都无法自拔、意乱情迷。

“啊……战哥……我要……射了...”王一博啜泣着拼命摇头，他挣扎着想去抚慰自己的阴茎，肖战察觉到他的意图，压着他胳膊的双手压的更紧。

“别动前面哦宝贝，不然...”肖战凑到他的耳旁，继续说道，“我要你一晚上射不出来...”

不知是不是这句话刺激到了王一博，原本就十分紧窒的后穴，此际更像一张无形的小嘴，紧紧咬住肖战的火热不放。

肖战咬紧牙关，额头已渗出一层细汗，他摆动强劲腰身，将欲望猛烈往他体内撞击。

“慢点……战哥……我不行了……”王一博的声音微微嘶哑，却充满了煽情性感，足以让此刻的肖战为之疯狂。

肖战知他已在情潮尖端，哪肯放过他，连续律动沖刺，都往他的最敏感处顶去。

王一博既痛苦又快乐地绷紧了身子，却将身体嚣张的火热夹得更紧，后穴被硬如铁杵的火热剧烈摩擦，一阵阵甜美酥麻的电流自全身流窜至四肢。

激烈的抽插令王一博几乎高潮，柔软温热的后穴更紧地夹住了男人的欲望，夹得肖战大腿处一阵酸麻。

“啊啊……不要了……”王一博哀哀娇喘，已是神魂颠倒。

“一博，说你是我的……快说！说你是我的……”肖战的汗水，一滴滴落在王一博的脸上。

王一博觉得自己的身体犹如被钉在了床上，每当肖战如剑的火热刺入身体最深处时，都能激起阵阵快感。

王一博的乳头早已充血肿胀，硬硬地顶着上衣，在肖战的抚慰下，疼痛中带着一丝摩擦而起的酥麻。

“我不是你的……啊啊……”王一博发出高亢的叫声，忍不住扭动着自己的身躯，配合着男人疯狂的沖刺。

情欲之火愈烧愈旺，身体越来越热，他的腰部早就不顾自我意志，迎合着男人的动作，摇摆起来。

“慢一点……不要那么快……”

然而肖战的动作一下比一下快、一下比一下猛，每次皆全根尽入，再几乎全部抽出，再猛地刺入王一博最敏感之处，宣告着他的占有。

“不要……快出来……会坏掉的……”王一博哭着疯狂地摇着头，湿发贴在额头上，白皙似雪的肌肤透出情欲熏醉的艳丽，丹凤眼内水气氤氲，令他整个人看起来有说不出的活色生香。

肖战只觉浑身燥热，恨不得将身下人揉入自己体内，如铁的硕大已濒临爆发点。

王一博脸颊酡红、双眼迷离，只觉眼前火花四溅，在全身不断窜流的快感，将他一波波送上美妙的绝顶。

“唔唔……”

连续被撞击到敏感点，他不禁睁大眼睛，全身剧烈战栗，内壁阵阵痉挛，在尖叫声中，阴茎在没有触碰的情况下畅快的吐了精。

扑天盖地而来的强烈快感让他心跳不已。肖战捧紧他挺翘地臀部，发出满足的低吼，猛力沖刺了数十下，将所有爱液都射入他体内。

“啊啊……”

王一博惊叫着，敏感的内壁被注入滚烫的液体，他的身体犹如风中的落叶不断哆嗦，好一阵子也止不住。

他的神智也不知飘向何方，意识也早就不复存在。

肖战抱紧他，留恋地停留在他体内，享受战栗余韵的快感。

两人紊乱的呼吸交错纠缠，奏出暧昧迷离的旋律。

“王一博…你听着吗？我喜欢你……别再逃了。”

肖战英俊的脸庞在王一博眼前渐渐放大。他的脸颊被轻抚，下巴微微抬起，承接一个火热炽狂的深吻。

“不……”王一博的声音细如猫咪。他不知道这是他内心真正的拒绝，或者只是投降前的哀语。

肖战对他的拒绝置若罔闻，带着好整以暇的笑意，再次吻上了他。

逃不掉了。

王一博也不想再逃了。

放弃似地闭起眼睛，王一博任自己跌入无边黑暗似的情欲狂潮，在其中载浮载沈、欲生欲死。

那难以形容的滔天情欲巨浪，让沈溺于其中的人们，都深深堕落……

就，好好过吧。

tbc.


End file.
